


Misguided Light

by Skylanian_Writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Leia with a lightsaber, Leia with a temper, Luke is not really a Jedi, Suitless Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylanian_Writer/pseuds/Skylanian_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader survived Mustafar unharmed, but believes everyone he holds dear is gone. Except his son, who he would do anything for, so long as Luke stayed by his father's side.</p><p>Padmé managed to survive childbirth, and lived to see everything she fought for be deystroyed. Except her daughter, who Padmé would die for in a heart beat.</p><p>Unfortunately, Luke and Leia are not willing to sit quietly as their parents fight a war. The twins actions shake the entire galaxy to its core.</p><p>The Force really hated the Skywalker family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Light

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as Padme Amidala passed out on the bed, her life was slowly being sucked out of her. Metaphorically, of course. 

In Obi-Wan's arms, he held two small children. Their names were Luke and Leia, and they were the future of the galaxy.

Their mother was now slowly fading from their world. The medics were sedating her, in hope that time will heal her wounds. The twin's father had unknowingly abandoned them. Darth Vader might have left Mustafar virtually unharmed but in every way Anakin Skywalker was dead.

And because of that, Obi-Wan was left with a terrible decision. It was either keep the twins with their mother or separate the babies until Padme was ready to protect them. Obi-Wan despised himself for his decision but in his professional opinion, the Skywalker twins would be safer separated. Their Force signatures were much too strong to be together and sensing their 

Bail Organa had volunteered to take Leia until Padme could make her own decisions regarding her children. It would work out for everyone this way. If Padme died or didn't want Leia, then Senator Organa would give Leia a happy childhood. And if Padme wanted to raise her daughter, Organa would give Leia right back.

But Obi-Wan wasn't what to do with Luke. Bail couldn't take both of the twins. Yoda, although he loved children, couldn't take Luke with him into hiding. And Obi-Wan didn't want to leave Padmé. 

After much debate, Yoda instructed Obi-Wan to deliver Luke to his Aunt and Uncle. The reasoning being that Vader wouldn't want to visit the planet he was once enslaved on.

The only thing left to do was say 'goodbye' to Padmé. She was still unconscious on a white medical bed. Leia and Luke slept in cribs next to her. Funnily enough, the twins were much happier when near Obi-Wan or their mother. 

Luke was wrapped in a white blanket. Obi-Wan reached down and picked up the small boy. The baby's eyes opened and blinked up at Obi-Wan, almost as if he was asking what was going on. The Jedi smiled at Luke, and, with some help from the Force, convinced him to go back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, mournfully to the woman. "You'll have your son back soon."

oOoOo

Everything hurt. Every muscle, every organ, every bone. Her throat ached and her dreams were plagued by nightmares she could hardly comprehend. She didn't recall how she became this way, but she could sense his absence. Her heart seemed shattered. She didn't remember exactly what happened, but she knew she had lost the most important thing in her life. 

How long have I been lying here? Padmé asked herself. Hours? Days? Years?

The whole galaxy seemed to have collapsed around her, everything she stood for and cared about had been cruelly taken from her. Padme had only wanted a family. She had only wanted a small house where Anakin could come striding home every day and their children would run up and… 

Their children.

Maybe, Padmé wasn't as alone as she had thought. She had twins. Two beautiful children who needed her. The senator wasn't the type of person to abandon innocent people. She wouldn't give up on her children. She couldn't give up on Anakin.

There's good in him. I know there is. Padmé announced in her mind. And with that, the former Queen decided that she would live long enough to see him come back to her.

And with that thought, Padmé Skywalker slipped into a more peaceful sleep.

oOoOo

Darth Vader wasn't sure what he should be doing. In all honesty, he didn't want to do anything. He had work to do, of course, but it seemed pointless now. Everything did. He had escaped Mustafar untouched but he felt more lost than ever. 

Padmé was dead, the Republic was gone, the Jedi were so few in numbers that they were no threat, and Vader's child never even got to see the light of day. To Vader, the only true innocent that he had even killed was his child. Even the baby's mother had betrayed him.

His new purpose in life was to serve the Empire as Darth Vader. 

Darth Vader was strong and Anakin Skywalker was weak.

Vader was born and Anakin Skywalker died. 

He had died the day the Republic fell and the blood of the Jedi was spilled on the Temples steps. And to ensure that no one learned the fate of Anakin Skywalker, Vader was erasing all proof of him. The posters had been destroyed, the news clips deleted, his files had been erased and now the final ties to the Skywalker family would be killed.

Vader had only met the Lars' once but they were still a link to Vader's past. A past that he so desperately wanted to forget. It wouldn't be hard to destroy them. All he had to do was walk up to the house and shoot them. All of the locals would simply say that it was Sand People.

The planet was so hostile, that people didn't blink twice when a neighbor died. He despised the planet and the people. It was unfortunate that he had to return, but his master was pleased when he announced what he planned to do to Skywalker's remaining family.

Vader arrived at the Lars' homestead a little after dusk. It was very quiet, but the lights were still on inside. Vader left his speeder half a mile away, so that they wouldn't hear his arrival. He had walked the rest of the way. It was clear that the Force wanted him to follow through with his plan. The Force had been practically dragging him to the homestead since his boots touched the sand.

Vader slowly approached the small building. The Force flowed around him, calling to him. He paused just outside the door. Something wasn't right. There was something in the house that shouldn't be there. The Force was telling him to stop and feel his surroundings, so that's what he did.

There was a child in the homestead was a few days old. He was incredibly strong in the Force. The child's signature was very similar to his own. 

This child was his. 

Is it even possible? Vader thought. Did Padmé live long enough to bring their child, their little miracle, into the world?

Vader opened the door and looked at the scene before him. 

The occupants had frozen at his arrival. Beru was holding a small bundle, the child. Owen, the fool, had grabbed his blaster and was pointing it at the Sith with a shaky hand. A look of horror was on both adults' faces. But the most remarkable thing in the room was definitely the child. 

The boy had been in the middle of a screaming fit, tear tracks covered his chubby cheeks. But at Vader's arrival, he had stopped crying. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with the fact that a Sith Lord was in the house.

"Who is that boy, Beru?" Vader demanded in a quiet voice.

"Don't take another step in my house, Vader!" Owen cried.

Vader ignited his lightsaber and called the pathetic blaster Owen had into his hand. Owen took a step in front of Beru as if to protect her and the child. Beru looked at Vader curiously, tilting her head to see around her husband. Then she spoke.

"The boy's name is Luke, Anakin," Beru said, trying to keep her fear under control, "Now put the lightsaber away so we can talk this over like civilized people." Vader lowered his lightsaber and eventually deactivated it, but he didn't put it away.

"Don't call me that! Anakin Skywalker is dead!" Vader snapped.

"I don't believe that. And you don't either. If Anakin really was dead then you would have killed us all instead of asking questions about a mere child," Beru fired back.

"His name is Luke Skywalker, isn't it?" Vader asked.

"Yes. That is his name. It's funny how you will deny your past until you realize something good has come from it." Beru said, a small smile on her face.

"My past is irrelevant to this moment. Now hand over the child or I will kill all of you!" Vader cried.

Beru looked at the little boy and then back up at Vader. She knew that she might not have much of a choice. Surely Vader would have at least a small part of Anakin that would protect this small child? It was worth a shot.

Beru slowly stood up. She was shaking terribly as she moved past Owen. She carefully handed Vader the boy. Vader held the little bundle in his arms in such a way that it would appear that the evil Sith Lord was afraid of dropping the small boy.

"Now listen here!" Owen cried out, "We were told to protect that boy no matter what. Kenobi said..."

But the Galaxy would never know what Kenobi said, for as soon as Owen started that sentence he began to choke. Beru screamed as Owen collapsed on the ground, dead.

Vader turned on his heel and carried Luke to the speeder. He had a purpose now. He had a son to protect. No one would dare touch him. Luke would never be hurt or subjected to the Jedi's manipulations. Vader vowed to himself, out on that rough desert landscape, that Luke would always be cared for and happy. This was Anakin Skywalker's last chance to make it up to the people he cared about and he was NOT going to mess up this time.

Padmé Amidala might be dead but her son lived on. Vader owed Padme everything and the least he could do was raise her son the way she would want him to be raised.

oOoOo

So, as Luke Skywalker slept in his father's protective arms, his twin, Leia Amidala, rested in her mother's gentle hold. Neither child knew how different their lives could have been. And neither child knew what dawn would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Star Wars fic. It's massively AU and will remain that way. If you have any suggestions or questions, don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
